


Take my love, take it all

by Bottom_lou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, At the start, Bottom Louis, Childhood Sweethearts, Discussion of Abortion, Famous Harry, Famous Liam, Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Post Mpreg, Smut, Top Harry, Underage - Freeform, and only implied, tiny tiny smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottom_lou/pseuds/Bottom_lou
Summary: Childhood sweethearts Harry and Louis ended their long-term relationship when Louis disappeared after aborting their baby. What happens when the abortion did not happen and the daughter he never knew now wants to go to a meet-and-greet all expense spared concert for her seventh birthday?





	Take my love, take it all

Harry and Louis were childhood sweethearts. It was as simple as that. They had met during a mother-baby group and the two boys grew up as the best of friends.

 

At the age of thirteen, they shared their first kiss.

 

At the age of thirteen and a half, they told each other they loved each other.

 

At the age of fourteen, they shared their first sexual experience.

 

At the age of fifteen, they shared their experience of having sex for the first time.

 

The only problem was, they didn't use protection.

 

Of course Louis fell pregnant. It was never going to be as simple as having a close call. When the young couple found out they were expecting, they were distraught thinking how their parents would think they've ruined their lives so Harry's best friend at the time Richard, suggested the option of an abortion.

 

Harry didn't want Louis to have an abortion. He'd always loved kids and although he was young, he was ready to start his own family with the love of his life.

 

Louis was torn. He knew how much hard work children were and he wanted to get his education so he could eventually become a teacher. He knew he couldn't do that with a baby so within a couple of weeks of finding out about the pregnancy, Harry and Louis were avoiding each other. Harry had found out about Louis' plans and couldn't stand to be near him while Richard had been plying Louis' brain with the thoughts that Harry didn't want to be with someone as stupid as Louis.

 

The young couple couldn't see it themselves but an outsider would clearly see Richard was trying to break the couple up. Richard fancied the pants off of Louis and wanted him for himself.

 

The final straw for the sweethearts was that Louis slept with Richard, or so Harry thought. Richard went into detail of how he took Louis to the abortion clinic to abort their baby then had sex with him.

 

That was on a Friday. On the Monday following the weekend, Harry saw Louis at school in the corridor and decided to approach him. “You are an absolute selfish, nasty, vindictive slut! How could you do this to me? You have ruined my life and I hate you Louis. I never want to see you again so stay away from me.” Harry shouted to him then walked away before Louis could stop him or explain himself.

 

Weeks went past with Harry running out of a room or field if Louis even dared to be in the same place so when Louis' mum told him and the family that they were moving from Cheshire to Manchester, Louis started skipping school until the moving date so he didn't run into Harry.

 

When the Tomlinson/Deakins moved across the counties and had settled into their new home, Louis announced he was pregnant, much to his parents' anger. They soon accepted the idea and supported Louis through the pregnancy then financially supported him when he got himself a flat.

 

At seven months pregnant during a weekend at home, he went into labour and gave birth to a small but healthy little girl that he decided to call Lexi Tomlinson.

~~~

_**Seven years later** _

“Daddy.. Daddyyyyyy please!” The young girl pleaded, tugging on the trouser of her father's leg. “I will do anything.. I'll clean my room for a whole five years!”

 

Louis let out a sigh and put the washing basket on the kitchen table. “You know I can't afford it. It's not about the state of your room.”

 

“I'll sell my teddies. I don't need them any more, they're for babies.”

 

Louis picked up the small child. “Oh but you are my baby and you love your teddies so no.”

 

The famous pout that Louis loved then formed on the young child's face and Louis felt screwed. “Fineeee. I'll see what I can do.” He said, then placed her back on the ground. She quickly ran off singing a song.

 

Oli stood up from his place at the kitchen table and patted Louis on the shoulder.“You are completely screwed.”

 

Louis groaned. “What am I going to do? How the hell am I suppose to get tickets to meet One Direction?!”

 

“I dunno. I can give you a few hundred for it. Consider it a birthday and Christmas present for Lexi.”

 

Louis let out a sarcastic laugh. “Birthday, Christmas and Easter presents for the next decade more like. Why couldn't she stick to liking something less expensive like Paw Patrol? I can't exactly stick a costume on you now and pretend your Harry Styles.”

 

Oli smiled at the memory of countless parties dressed as the characters to make his god-daughter happy. “Eh, I could try but I'm not gay and I can't sing like him.”

 

Louis emptied the washing basket into the machine and turned it on after putting the washing tablets into the machine. “I suppose I could phone mum and ask if any of the family are willing to fulfil her birthday wish.”

 

Oli handed Louis his mobile. “What's the worst that could happen? You know she's just going to go on and on about this until she goes.”

 

“Well the worst case scenario is that he takes one look at her and realises that she's his daughter and I lied to him then decides to take full custody of her because clearly I'm not coping on my five hours per week wage!”

 

“Phone your mum, go to the concert and look drop dead gorgeous. He will realise what a twat he was to you.” Oli said.

 

Louis took the phone and unlocked it, then dialled his mum's number.

 

She picked up after three rings. “Hey Lou, how are you and my princess? All ready for her big day?”

 

Louis laughed. “Yes because I'm loaded with money.” He sighed. “She wants to go to the One Direction concert and it's literally doing my head in.”

 

“Right, you're not phoning for a nice chat then.” Jay said. She knew Louis didn't ring unless he needed something. They had met once a week for the last five years, since he moved out so he never needed to phone her unless it was important.

 

“Well, I can't afford the concert because she wants to meet them as well which is so pricey so I just wondered how did you do it when I wanted things that you couldn't pay for?” He asked, attempting not to ask and to get her to offer instead.

 

“You were happy as long as you could play footie.” She said. Louis could hear her smile through the phone. “I have been putting away some money for her over the years so maybe she can go. God knows she's been doing my head in as well as yours over this concert.”

 

“Wait... So you'd give me the money to take her?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah. I mean, the money was for when she wanted to meet her other father and as far as I know she's not asking for that but she'd still have enough money for when she does and this is as good as? When Harry sees her, he's going to know.”

 

Louis groaned. “No, he's not going to know anything. I'll dye her hair, I'll put coloured contacts in her eyes, I'll do anything so he doesn't recognise her as his!”

 

“You can't do that to her.”

 

~~~

 

Louis was stood in the queue, dressed in black skinny jeans and a dark blue/grey shirt. His daughter was swinging their linked hand back and forth and all Louis could think about was the amount of sweat his hands must be releasing. He was so nervous that he thought he would either throw up or pass out.

 

When they were called in, Oli held on to Lexi's other hand and walked into the room. Lexi immediately ran to Niall and hugged his legs while Louis stopped in his tracks.

 

He was staring at Harry, thinking how hot the guy was and how he'd ride him into the nearest mattress...

 

“Daddy, Oli, come here!” Lexi said, snapping Louis out of his thoughts.

 

He smiled and looked at Harry, who was looking straight back at him.

 

Harry was shocked. The love of his life had just walked into the room with his partner and child. He thought he'd never see the man again and get a chance to apologise for the way he'd treated him during their break-up but here he was, at his concert. When he locked eyes with the other man, he saw the look on his face and he smirked; he knew that look. Louis was turned on.

 

He was also distracted by the young child. He watched Louis walk over to him and stand next to him then pick up the young child. He couldn't help himself.. He reached his hand out and pinched Louis' bum playfully and then winked at Louis and the girl who both looked at him.

 

They posed for some photos, some with Lexi directing how they should be taken which included her being upside down then Harry announced that he had to talk to Louis about the photos in private.

 

All the crew knew what he was doing but didn't know the history between the pair so they went along with it and Oli, Lexi and the boys talked.

 

Louis didn't know what Harry wanted but he followed him to a dressing room regardless. He thought he'd twigged about Lexi which was why he wanted to talk in private but once they were in the room, Harry had him against the door and was kissing his neck.

 

Before Louis knew it, Harry was inside him rubbing against places he hadn't been touched in for over seven years. They both came together then Louis linked their fingers together.

 

“What's your fella going to think?” Harry asked.

 

Louis frowned. “I haven't got one?” He said between breaths.

 

“That guy you're with out there.”

 

Louis laughed. “Oh my god, that's Oli. Remember him? He's been my mate for like twenty years. Oh and he's not gay. Even if he was, he'd be the last guy I'd go with.”

 

Harry pulled out of Louis once they had caught their breath then disposed of the used condom and got dressed. “So when were you going to tell me?”

 

Louis buttoned up his jeans and stood up. “Maybe when you started paying child support.” He didn't even have to ask what Harry was talking about. It was obvious to everyone who had eyes that Lexi was Harry's daughter.

 

“Well if you're only here for that then I'll have to ask for a DNA test, y'know just to be sure.”

 

Louis groaned. “If you think of me like that then why did you just sleep with me?”

 

Harry shrugged. “You're hot and you wanted it.”

 

“You're an absolute asshole!” Louis shouted before opening the door.

 

“Wait.” Harry put a hand on Louis' arm. “I'm being a dick, I know and I'm sorry. I have pictured this day so many times but never did I imagine that you kept the baby especially when you left. I'm shocked and I'm hurt. I'm hurt that you never told me and I'm hurt that I've missed out on so much of her life but what hurts me the most is knowing that if I let you go now, I'm not going to see either of you again. We haven't got long before someone comes looking for me so meet me after the show? I'll clear it with security who will wait here for you.”

 

“You broke my heart the day you accused me of sleeping with Richard. If I'm not here after the show, don't come looking for me or Lexi.” Louis said before walking out of the room and back to Oli and his daughter.

 

Harry left the room and found his security manager. He then explained the situation about Louis and how he may come back to the room after the show and if he did, the security guard would need to take him to Harry's dressing room, not Liam's. After the conversation, Harry followed the steps of his ex-lover back to the meet-and-greet room only to find the trio gone.

 

“She's yours, ain't she?” Niall asked after an awkward minute of silence between the band.

 

Harry nodded. “And that was Louis.” He said. He'd told the guys many many times about Louis and how he was so in love with him, always had been and always would be and how Harry wanted to be reunited with him one day so they could spend the rest of their lives together. “He hates me.”

 

“He can't hate you that much. You clearly fucked him.” Zayn spoke.

 

“Yup, then I basically told him it was because it was easy and accused him of just coming here for money.”

 

The guys made a painful face at the situation. “So Lexi seems like a cool kid... she said it was her birthday on Wednesday.” Niall said, steering the conversation in a different direction.

 

Harry quickly did the maths in his head. “She must've been early... or Lou was further along... jeez, I don't know anything.”

 

“Maybe we could give her a really good birthday by singing to her during the show? It might make it up a little bit for the ones you haven't been there for and might make Louis forgive you a little if you can get her on side.” Liam suggested.

 

“Good idea Payno. Niall should say he knows someone's birthday is soon and wants to sing happy birthday to her as he's the one she told.” Zayn said.

 

Harry smiled and pulled the guys in for a group hug. “I don't know what I'd do without you guys.”

 

~~~

 

Saying that the concert went well was an understatement. Lexi was over the moon that the room sang to her for her birthday. She called it the best birthday ever and said that she didn't want any more now her life was complete.

 

Louis decided to see Harry after the show. He took his now sleeping daughter and his best mate back to the place where he'd been with Harry prior to the show. The security were there like Harry had said would happen and he was soon led to a different, bigger room which was clearly Harry's dressing room if the temporary objects were anything to go by.

 

He put Lexi down on the sofa to sleep then sat himself down at the dressing table while he waited for Harry. Ten minutes turned into twenty minutes, twenty turned into thirty and then before he knew it, Louis had waited an hour for this guy, missed his last bus home so he would have to get a taxi and there was still no sign.

 

“Right, that's it.” Louis announced, standing up. “Get Lexi, we're going home.” He said to Oli, then opened the dressing room door to find Harry gesturing that he was about to open the door.

 

“Hey, sorry I took so long. I had stuff to sort out.” Harry said before he walked into the room and shut the door.

 

“Stuff?! Fuck off, what's more important than your daughter?”

 

“My job, possibly.” Harry said, then added, “I didn't know I had a daughter until this afternoon and my life has things in it so I'm sorry if that comes first right now.”

 

“Well it's like midnight now and we can't get her home so what are you going to do?” Oli interrupted.

 

“You can stay at my hotel. I'll get you a room.” Harry said.

 

Oli wiggled his eyebrows at Louis who rolled his eyes. “Fine, only because I'm knackered and want a bed.” Louis said.

 

Harry opened the door again. “Follow me.”

 

Louis picked up Lexi carefully then followed behind Harry with Oli to a private car that was waiting outside. He placed Lexi into a sitting position in the car and strapped her in before he got in himself and put his own belt on.

 

Once they got to the hotel, Harry went to order two extra rooms but Louis stopped him, only asking him for a room for Oli. “I'll share with you. Don't waste your money.”

 

“It's not wasting if it's you or her.” Harry said. Before Louis could argue, Harry led the men into the nearest lift then showed Oli to his room before taking Louis and Lexi to his suite which took over a whole floor.

 

Luckily Harry always had a room wherever he stayed for Lux to sleep in if he babysat her so he walked Louis into it and watched him put Lexi to bed.

 

Once Louis was content that his daughter was comfortable, he walked out of the room and walked over to the big bed. He stripped down to his boxers then sat down on it, watching Harry repeat his actions and join him on the bed.

 

“Is this like the honeymoon suite or something?” Louis asked.

 

“Something like that..”

 

Louis looked at Harry's crotch and then back at his face. “Have you got any more johnnys on you?”

 

Harry smirked. “I might have a few... Why?”

 

Louis moved over on the bed so he was sat next to Harry. “I want to ride you.”

 

Harry grinned and grabbed a condom out of the bag by the bed. “Now that, I like the sound of.”

 

Louis took the condom out of Harry's hand and opened the packet carefully before reaching into Harry's boxers and stroking his length. After a minute or so, Harry was sporting a semi erection so Louis pulled Harry's boxers down then put the condom on him using his mouth. Harry groaned at that and put his hand on the back of Louis' head, hinting for him to stay there. Louis got the hint and sucked him into full hardness. While doing that, Louis rubbed his cock to ease his erection.

 

Once they were both fully erect, Louis took of his own boxers then being fully prepped from earlier, he perfectly sunk down onto Harry's cock with a loud moan.

 

Harry held onto Louis' thighs while Louis quickly built up a pace grinding his hips against Harry. Louis placed his small hands on Harry's chest for leverage and maintained his pace, moaning Harry's name every so often.

 

Like a couple of teenagers, the pair soon unravelled in the moment and came with each other's names on their lips. Harry got up and cleaned them up then they fell asleep wrapped in each other.

 

~~~

 

The next morning, Harry and Louis were woken up by a loud screech coming from where Lexi was. Louis almost fell out of bed to get to her. He put his boxers on then ran the short distance to the room she was in. “Hey princess. What's the matter?”

 

“I didn't know where you were.” She said, sat up in the bed.

 

Louis chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Oh baby girl. I'm right here.” He then picked her up and took her into the bedroom where he slept and placed her on the bed. “It's only early so how about we go back to sleep for a bit?” He suggested then climbed into bed.

 

Lexi climbed to the top of the bed and looked at Harry. “Popstar Harry, why are you in daddy's bed?” She asked curiously.

 

“Popstar?” Harry chuckled. “Well me and daddy had a cuddle last night and fell asleep... Is that okay?”

 

Lexi nodded and cuddled Harry. Louis couldn't help but take a photo on his mobile then kissed Harry.

 

In that moment, he felt like he had the perfect family.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a sequel to this, not too sure. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
